1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus which forms an image using toner, and to an image forming method of forming an image using toner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses which form images as follows have been proposed. Specifically, in the image forming apparatuses, a surface of a photoconductor serving as an image bearer, which surface has been charged by a charging device, is exposed to laser light emitted by an irradiator to form a latent image on the surface of the photoconductor. Next, a developer, which includes at least a toner and which is contained in a developing device, is supplied to a rotatable developing roller arranged in the developing device, and the toner in the developer is adhered to the latent image in a development region, in which the developing roller is opposed to the photoconductor, to form a toner image on the surface of the photoconductor. The toner image on the surface of the photoconductor is transferred to a recording medium by a transferring device, and the toner image is then fixed to the recording medium by a fixing unit upon application of heat and pressure thereto. In addition, unnecessary materials such as residual toner adhered to the surface of the photoconductor are removed therefrom by a cleaning blade of a cleaner, which is contacted with the surface of the photoconductor.